Hatsu Kominato
is a supporting character in the anime. She is Rūko and Ayumu's grandmother. Appearance Hatsu has the appearance of an old woman of her age, with grey hair and wrinkles. She is also slightly shorter than Rūko. She usually wears a red headband, a white turtleneck and brownish-green colored sweater over the turtleneck. She mostly smiles out of her kindness. Personality Hatsu seems to be a kind person who greatly cares for her grandchildren, especially Rūko whom she dotes on a lot. According to Ayumu, she worries a lot about Rūko, since she hasn't made any friends at her new school. However this all changes when Rūko started to have friends, and since then, Hatsu has been happy for Rūko. Background Most of her history is unknown. She had a daughter named Miyako who neglected her daughter Rūko. Due to some unknown circumstances related to the neglection towards Rūko, Hatsu has since then taken care of her granddaughter under the same roof as of the beginning of the series. Chronology Selector Destructed WIXOSS In Selector Destructed WIXOSS, Hatsu is first seen in a flashback from a time right after Miyako's divorce from Rūko's father. Miyako has taken Rūko and Ayumu to Hatsu's place, having moved out of their original place. Whilst there Miyako starts complaining to Hatsu about all of her regrets concerning the marriage and states how her father (Hatsu's husband) was right about Rūko's father, and says that she wishes that she had listened to him back then. Hatsu dismisses this saying that it wasn't all that bad because she gave birth to Rūko and Ayumu. Miyako states that she knows that, but then starts blaming her children for her inability to start over again. Hatsu then immediately scolds her for this, before noticing Rūko watching the argument. Not wanting Rūko to see their discussion, Hatsu gives Rūko some money and tells her to take Ayumu with her to a nearby store to buy ice-cream, so that she can continue her conversation with Miyako. Some time later, Hatsu takes full guardianship over Rūko and Ayumu. After this flashback, Hatsu disappears for most of the film except for in a flashback where Miyako (Rūko's mother) labels Rūko as being scary and abandons her, since the film is a story of the Selector infected and spread events as seen from Rumi Igarashi/Urith's perspective. Selector infected WIXOSS Hatsu first appears in the series watering plants on her balcony. She then greets Rūko who has just come home from school. She and Rūko then talk about a bet concerning the building that has been recently been built in the city and that she won the bet. She then expresses her concern that if the apartment building has finishes its construction, it would feel like the city they are living in would just disappear like in a Tetris game. After Rūko walked Ayumu home after dinner, Hatsu greets Rūko at the doorstep who has just came back. Later on, after hearing Rūko falling from her chair, Hatsu comes to Rūko's room to check on her. Rūko claims that she is alright, and sends Hatsu out of the room. The next day, after Rūko comes home from school, Hatsu gets introduced to Yuzuki Kurebayashi, who claims to be a friend of Rūko's. After Rūko tells Hatsu that she and Yuzuki are going to play, Hatsu leaves the apartment to buy cakes for the two girls. She later comes back with a lot of cakes for the girls, which got Yuzuki excited and Rūko slightly worried, since there was simply too much. Hatsu then expresses how glad she is that Rūko had made a new friend. That night, after Yuzuki left, when dinner was ready, Hatsu called out Rūko, who introduces her to one more new friend she made - the LRIG card Tama.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" She and Rūko then play WIXOSS to about 4 in the morning. Relationships Rūko Kominato Hatsu is Rūko's grandmother. She treats Rūko as if she is her own daughter and are very close. They also play WIXOSS during their spare time, with conditions that the loser has to do certain chores. Ayumu Kominato Hatsu is Ayumu's grandmother. Ayumu is usually impressed by the customized games that she makes, and which he plays. At the same time, he is also worried about Hatsu, since Hatsu is always worried about Rūko who has yet to make any friends. Miyako Kominato Miyako is Hatsu's estranged daughter. Due to an incident in the past concerning Rūko, it seems as though she holds her daughter in low regard. She claims that Miyako is not fit to be Rūko's mother and as such seems to keep her away from her. In Selector Destructed WIXOSS, it is seen that right after Miyako's divorce with Rūko's father, Miyako takes Rūko and Ayumu to Hatsu's place. Whilst there she complains to Hatsu about all of her regrets concerning her marriage and says how her father (Hatsu's husband) was right about Rūko's father, and complains that she wishes that she had listened to him back then. Hatsu dismisses this saying that it wasn't all that bad because she gave birth to Rūko and Ayumu. Miyako states that she knows that, but then starts blaming her children for her inability to start over again. Hatsu immediately scolds her for this, but then notices Rūko watching. After telling Rūko and Ayumu to go out and get ice-cream, they continue their conversation. Some time later, Hatsu takes full guardianship over Rūko and Ayumu. Decks While not exactly a Selector, she is a very skilled WIXOSS player, defeating Rūko, an extremely skilled Selector in her own right every time they play off-screen. She also defeated Chiyori six times in a row when the latter visited her home. It is unknown what deck type she plays, as she constantly changes her deck, but she has been seen playing a Green Wanna deck in selector spread WIXOSS Episode 4. Quotes Trivia *She used to have a pet cat named Tama, a name that Rūko later uses to name her first LRIG, Tama. *Throughout selector infected WIXOSS and selector spread WIXOSS, not once was Hatsu referred to by her name, but only as "Grandmother". *Amika's Piruluk deck was based from her netdecking off the deck Hatsu has made that she browsed online. This could be one of the reason why Amika is mastering her deck fast. Gallery Character Art Designs Chara 13.png|Front chara_13c.png|Side and back chara_13b.png Screenshots References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Other Characters Category:Non Selector Category:Human